


Appled to the Core

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Gwapple, Food Porn, M/M, Other, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine needs to produce his energy somewhere, so he won't forget how much does he love Percival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appled to the Core

"Love ain't a paradise."

\- Emilie Autumn (Gentlemen Aren't Nice)

 

Gwaine slammed the door behind him. He loved Percival indeed, but right then he was so mad with him... He just needed to get the fuck out - to clear his mind. They cannot solve their issue while they are both pissed off... and Gwaine needed to produce his energy somewhere.

 

Percival was standing by the window with a bottle of beer and watched Gwaine rushing through the snowstorm that was lashing their street. He already pitied this argument. He was scared this time he'd gone so far and Gwaine... would leave him forever. Percival shivered and his bare arms were suddenly covered with creeps.

 

Gwaine hung up his cell phone and threw away his cigarette. He needs to forget Percival for a moment... or at least he needs to forget how pissed off he still is. He made his way through the freezing sleet into the non-stop and got the first thing he needed - the hole in the paper bag was oozing streams of gin straight towards Gwaine's thirsty throat. Good smoke and a good booze... now he needed just to satisfy the urge snapping his crotch.

 

Percival went to the cellar and spent his time beating the shit out of the bag. After his topless body was shining with sweat and his arms started to ache, he departed into the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. He was happy no one could see the tears, which appeared sparkling in his eyes.

 

Gwaine eased into the lousy motel room. She was the only one who could play it cool enough to make him forget Percival for a while. Gods, she was beautiful. Her shining skin shivered in that stinky rathole they stayed in, her smell enchanted and repelled Gwaine at the same time... But she was here for him - his Apple.  
There was nothing to say - they both knew what they came for. Gwaine put his pants off and his scruffy beard started to caress Apple's skin. He laid few passionate kisses on it. Then he produced his sword and without hesitation hit the target.  
The room filled itself with a splashy sound as Gwaine's dick penetrated the pulp. He sighed and groaned whilst Apple was laying silently, accepting his huge hairy cock with numbness of a hooker. Gwaine rammed few more times and then his buttocks tightened in a cramp as he produced his load of butter, a monstrous groan rising from his throat.

 

Percival was sitting on the couch, his feet on the table, his eyes closed. The rugby match ended long ago. New Zealand All Blacks kicked Quantas Wallabies' asses. When some dumb Teleshopping began, Percival was out already. He didn't care Horst Fuchs offered some wunderschön microwave oven with sixteen bonus functions or some shit like that. He was thrashing in his sleep, his mind flew back to Gwaine and to that terrible opportunity he might have been gone forever.

Gwaine done buttons on his shirt. He watched Apple laying on the bed, his juice dripping from her onto the blanket and he hoped he won't see her again. He felt terrible and he decided Percival won't ever learn.

* * *

Gwaine slipped into the apartment. TV played some stupid commercial showing Kurt Cobain with a commentary "You'd die for having hair like me. But with this shampoo you can..." Gwaine looked at Percival laying on the couch and letting out cute little snores. He realized how huge his love to Percival is and once again he pitied cheating on him. This won't happen again, he promised to himself and softly kissed Percival's sleeping lips. Percival slowly opened his weary, bloodshot eyes. And as soon as he recognized Gwaine's face, he covered it with his kisses and kept hoping it's not another dream.

"I can't wait to see you again  
So I can hold you in my arms"  
\- Whitesnake (Is This Love?)


End file.
